Nos ocupamos del mar
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Amar y dejarse amar. Ser matrimonio. Ser familia. Cuidar y dejarse cuidar.


**Digimon y su personajes no me pertenecen.**

.

* * *

**NOS OCUPAMOS DEL MAR**

Retiró el caldo a un lado y se arrodilló junto a él. No estaba terminado ni mucho menos, pero se notaba el esfuerzo que había puesto en intentar tomarlo. Eso la conmovió de alguna manera. Observó su rostro a media luz, con los ojos entrecerrados y el flequillo pegado a su frente. Notó un leve temblequeo en sus labios y al tocarle comprobó que estaba cubierto de sudor.

Yamato abrió los ojos cuando ella le zarandeó suavemente. Apenas era capaz de sentir su tacto. Le costó entender que pretendía.

―Tienes que cambiarte de ropa.

Como si no fuera dueño de su voluntad, realmente no lo era, dejó que Sora le reincorporara y le aseará.

―¿Qué hora es? ―preguntó, cuando fue tomando consciencia.

―No te preocupes por eso.

Mientras ella pasaba el paño húmedo por su torso y brazos, él desvió la mirada a la ventana. No entraba luz y cuando se acostó todavía había sol, pero no podía pensar cuantas horas podrían haber pasado. Quizá fuera hora de cenar, o quizá fueran las tantas de la mañana. Ni siquiera era capaz de razonar si anochecía pronto o ya se tardaba. Miró a Sora, concentrada en su labor. Su ropa no era la de dormir, pero eso tampoco era garantía de que no fuera tarde.

―¿Duermes?

Sora sonrió.

―Ahora me echaré.

―¿Aquí? ―ella lo miró por unos segundos. Hizo una mueca divertida mientras le secaba los cabellos con una toalla―. No quiero contagiarte.

Volvió a sonreír, dejando la toalla junto con el pijama sudado. Cuando se levantó para buscar otro limpio, hizo un gesto con el brazo.

―No te preocupes. Tengo fuertes defensas.

―¿Volviste a ver el anime sobre leucocitos? ―preguntó él, al volverla a sentir a su lado.

Estiró el brazo por inercia para que Sora pudiera colocarle la prenda. La sonrisa de Sora esta vez vino acompañada de una risa.

―A Piyo y Gabu le gusta. Piyo dice que si sabe lo que pasa dentro de mi cuerpo siente que me entiende mejor.

―Gabumon sentirá impotencia si piensa que un bicho me está atacando y él no puede luchar contra él.

Sora terminó de abrocharle sin decir nada más. Palpó el futón.

―Cambiaré también la funda.

Al salir de él, Yamato aprovechó para levantarse y aunque Sora intentó ayudarle, se resistió.

―Solo voy al baño.

―Te acompaño.

―No es necesario Sora. Puedo hacerlo solo.

No insistió, pues bien conocía a Yamato como para saber lo mucho que le incomodaba sentirse inútil. No estaba en su propósito que él se sintiera así por muy preocupada que estuviera por él. Ya terminaba de preparar el futón cuando escuchó como la llamaba, apenas sin voz.

Apoyado contra el lavabo, aunque su rostro parecía sereno, Sora entendió que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie. Probablemente estuviera mareado. Él se apoyó en Sora cuando ella le agarró de la cintura.

―Siento ser una carga ―dijo, antes de tener que detenerse por un violento ataque de tos.

―Ninguna persona es una carga cuando está enferma ―negó ella con talante. Regresó su sonrisa y su tono se volvió más ameno―. Cuando estás sano sí que puede que lo seas un poquito.

Yamato no contestó, ni tan siquiera llegó a intentar regalarle una mueca, se limitó a retomar el lamentoso avance.

―¿Siempre ha estado tan lejos el dormitorio?

Sora rio. Obviamente era imposible que el dormitorio estuviera lejos en esos escasos cincuenta metros cuadrados que era su apartamento.

―Y tú querías una casa grande.

Aunque estuviera demacrado, Yamato se permitió hacer un bufido.

―Para que Gabu y Piyo se queden más sin sentir que nos roban intimidad y para adoptar perritos, y por los niños, claro.

―¿Niños? ―preguntó Sora sorprendida― ¿Te refieres a Takeru y Taichi?

Tuvieron que detenerse porque la risa de Yamato derivó rápidamente en tos.

―No me hagas reír Sora ―suplicó con esa voz que parecía venir del mismísimo averno.

―Perdona ―lo dijo suavemente, igual que su caricia por la espalda, cuando ya llegaban a la habitación.

Yamato dejó que Sora le ayudase a entrar en el futón. Pese a que su olfato estaba bastante deteriorado por su resfriado y su tacto también por la fiebre, percibió la sensación de frescura que daba la ropa limpia. Se sintió bien.

―Aunque prefiero estar solo contigo en un sitio pequeñito ―Sora no esperaba que siguiera la conversación, pero le dio ternura escucharlo hablar así. Lo arropó―. No me gusta estar enfermo.

Ella negó.

―¿Y a quién le gusta?

―Pero me gusta tenerte así.

Con los ojos cerrados, Yamato retuvo contra su pecho la mano con la que Sora había acariciado su ardiente rostro, tras colocarle una compresa fría en la frente. Respiraba tranquilo cuando se durmió.

…

No le quitaba los ojos de encima mientras terminaba de abrocharse la camisa. Conocía ya sus gestos y expresiones como para darse cuenta de que seguía preocupada, a pesar de que aquel termómetro que se empeñaba en escudriñar no le diese ya ninguna razón para su preocupación. Finalmente ella suspiró en señal de derrota y lo buscó con la mirada. Él ya se dirigía a ella.

―Parece que ya no tienes fiebre.

Yamato asintió conforme.

―Ya te lo dije. Me encuentro bien.

Un ronco tosido al final de sus palabras privó a estas de una total credibilidad.

―No vayas a trabajar. Aunque no tengas fiebre aún necesitas descansar.

Había hecho amago de inclinarse hacia él como si necesitará un auxilio urgente. No llegó a tocarlo porque Yamato enseguida se había reincorporado. Se sirvió un vaso de agua y aclaró la garganta.

―Ya he faltado varios días.

La miró y le regaló una sonrisa. Tierna y divertida, sobre todo divertida porque ella continuaba mirándolo como si estuviera a punto de caer. Irónicamente, su expresión de preocupación se percibía como un adorable desvalimiento. Ella parecía realmente la enferma.

―No te preocupes ―dijo él, queriendo relajar su rictus. Sin convicción, pero sabiendo que ya no tenía pruebas reales a las que agarrarse, Sora asintió.

―Pero no hagas entrenamientos físicos.

―Hoy sólo técnico ―afirmó Yamato, dándose unos golpecitos en la sien.

Si bien vio sus gestos, no los interiorizó porque Sora seguía completamente ausente. Se había dirigido hacia la cajita donde guardaba sus medicinas. Yamato mostró su fastidio al ver cómo le tendía una mascarilla junto con un par de analgésicos. Guardó la medicina en el bolsillo y tras deliberarlo unos instantes, la mascarilla también, ya que, yendo en la moto, no consideraba necesario colocársela de momento. Hizo una mueca de confusión por ver otra vez esa extraña expresión de Sora. La preocupación ya no le daba aspecto desvalido, había mutado a reprobador.

―No vayas en moto hoy ―Yamato miró el casco que por inercia ya había cogido. Luego enfocó a Sora que ya había relajado su expresión―. Por favor.

La sonrisa de Sora fue apareciendo como consecuencia directa de la acción de Yamato, dejando el casco otra vez en el piso. Se dirigió a la salida y empezó a calzarse. Seguía sintiendo la mirada de Sora pendiente de cada gesto y eso le produjo una extraña ternura.

―Y llámame si te encuentras mal, ¿de acuerdo?

Yamato detuvo unos instantes el movimiento de sus dedos, quizá porque necesitaba concentrar hasta la última célula de su cuerpo en esas palabras. No era algo nuevo, no era nada especial. Un normal ofrecimiento de la persona con la que compartía su vida. No obstante Yamato debía detenerse para interiorizar las palabras. Disfrutar de todo lo que aquellas significaban. Siguió atándose los cordones y cuando se levantó, sacó la mascarilla del bolsillo, pero tampoco se la colocó de inmediato.

Observó ese trozo de tela y mientras lo manoseaba entre sus pensamientos, sintió como Sora se acercaba.

―¿Seguro que estás bien?

Entonces la miró. La preocupación que parecía debilidad y luego reproche desapareció abruptamente del rostro de ella. Por un momento había quedado impresionada. Yamato no supo a que se debía, pero quizá fuera a la intensidad de su mirada. Ella siempre decía que sus sentimientos se traspasaban a través de su mirada. Sonrió al ser consciente de lo que significaba.

―Sora ―empezó, pero poco después titubeó. No obstante, ante la calidez de su interior, ya no pudo echarse atrás. Respiró profundamente y recuperó la sonrisa― ¿Te gustaría que estuviéramos casados?

Los segundos de expectación fueron eso, segundos que se sintieron como milésimas, las que transcurrieron entre un pestañeó incrédulo y una sonrisa incrédula que al poco se hizo desbordante. Ella torció la cabeza y achicó los ojos. La sonrisa de Yamato ahora era más tímida, pero persistía en su rostro mientras se recreaba en cada una de sus acciones.

―Sí, supongo que sí ―dijo al fin. Su tono no cargaba la emoción o el entusiasmo que iría más acorde con su sonrisa. Rio con nerviosismo ante el mutismo de Yamato. Entendió que tal pregunta necesitaba una mejor respuesta. Una no contenida y real―. No es algo que me haya obsesionado ni mucho menos pero sí, es algo que me gustaría. Me gustaría mucho.

Se frotó los brazos para resguardarse de la atenta mirada de Yamato. Al percibir esa incomodidad este la desvió al fin.

―Como nunca has hablado del tema, no sé, a veces creía que no era importante para ti.

―¡Claro que sí! ―esta vez Sora sí mostró más entusiasmo. Incluso pareció ofendida. Se cohibió un poco al darse cuenta de su reacción― Pero me prometí a mí misma que este paso te dejaría darlo a ti. Y ni te imaginas lo feliz que me hace que hayas decidido darlo.

Fascinado, pero no sorprendido por tal declaración, Yamato agrandó su sonrisa. Tuvo la necesidad de repinarle un mechón de pelo que nada tenía de travieso. Simplemente era una excusa para tocar su pelo y notar su estremecimiento al llevarlo tras su oreja. Iba a besarla, pero notó el picor en su garganta. Se volteó para toser hasta en tres ocasiones y al fin se colocó la máscara.

…

Cuando la pantalla se apagó, ambos voltearon hacia sus compañeros. Habían estado tan absortos que ni siquiera habían comido sus fideos, ni habían escuchado el sorber de sus amigos para acordase de que se estaban enfriando sobre la mesita. Gabumon fue el primero en tomar su bol, Piyomon en cambio se permitió mirar a Yamato asombrada.

―Entonces ahora tienes anticuerpos, ¡eso es genial ya no podrás ponerte malito otra vez!

―No viste bien. El virus puede mutar y los anticuerpos no servirán ―dijo Gabumon antes de empezar a devorar su comida.

Piyomon, descolocada por esa afirmación, lo imitó.

―Gabu tiene razón ―asintió Sora. Miró a Yamato―. Por eso aún debe cuidarse.

El aludido resopló hastiado, pero enseguida tomó una actitud animada.

―Por cierto, tenemos que daros una noticia.

Los miraron, pero no dejaron de comer. Habían retardado su hora de comida por veinte minutos y eso se notaba. Yamato no entendía porque había empezado a sentirse nervioso. Sus compañeros eran los seres más cercanos que tenían, quienes mejor les entendían y conocían sus sueños. Sin embargo, Yamato seguía siendo una persona muy tímida para ciertos asuntos. Al verlo tan adorable, Sora tuvo la tentación de alargar el momento, pero decidió tomar las riendas.

―Yamato y yo vamos a casarnos.

Los digimon dejaron de comer un segundo, se miraron y volvieron a encarar a la pareja.

―¿Qué significa eso exactamente?, ¿no sois ya una pareja? ―cuestionó Gabumon confuso.

―¡Significa que habrá una boda como en las películas! ―la reacción de Piyomon aunque tardía fue exagerada y fantasiosa.

Sora rio, Yamato la miró incrédulo.

―No estoy seguro de qué tipo de películas has visto, pero no creo que se parezca.

Eso desilusionó un poco a la digimon.

―Pero sí, habrá boda y será preciosa e inolvidable ―lo arregló Sora, devolviendo la sonrisa a su amiga.

Tras sonreír por esa enésima muestra de amor y complicidad entre Sora y su compañera, Yamato se dirigió a Gabumon que seguía un poco ofuscado.

―Significa que Sora y yo vamos a ser familia.

Al escucharlo, Gabumon se levantó tan abruptamente que derramó parte de sus fideos sobre la mesita, lo que impresionó a Yamato.

―Pero eso es muy importante, porque formar una familia es lo que siempre has deseado.

―Gabumon… ―Yamato se rascaba la nuca algo avergonzado dirigiendo furtivas miradas a Sora que sonreía de una manera muy especial. Radiante era la palabra.

Observó con atención el momento en el que Gabumon se colocó frente a Sora. Esta lo miró sin perder la sonrisa pero mostrando una sobriedad que se veía extraña. Nunca eran tan serios con sus compañeros.

―Te prometo que voy a cuidar de ti y estar siempre a tu lado porque lo más importante para Yamato es su familia, y lo más importante para Yamato es lo más importante para mí.

Incapaz de reaccionar ante tal declaración, y mejor así, porque la única reacción que creía posible era una que conllevase lágrimas, Yamato fue testigo mudo de las leves lágrimas que Sora sí liberó sin complejos y el abrazo sincero y afectivo con su compañero. Apartó la vista al sentir algo sobre su regazo. Piyomon lo miraba atentamente, radiante y sobria al mismo tiempo, en una muestra de mimetismo absoluto con su compañera. ¿Cuándo este momento se había convertido en algo tan emotivo? No lo sabía, lo que sí sabía era que estaba completamente inmerso en ese sentimiento.

―Yo también voy a cuidar de ti Yamato ―lo dijo alegremente, para acto seguido abrazarlo.

Para cuando empezó a tomar consciencia de sí mismo, apartándose del embrujo de los sentimientos que los habían envuelto, Yamato ya estaba devolviendo el abrazo a Piyomon y una cálida y reconfortante humedad anegaba sus ojos.

…

Sentado en el piso, frente a la tradicional mesa baja, Taichi estiró el cuello para observarlos. Había estado varias veces en aquel apartamento, pero por mucha confianza que tuviera con ellos nunca llegaba a sentirse completamente cómodo. Seguía siendo extraño estar en el apartamento que compartían Sora y Yamato. Sentía como si invadiera una especie de sagrada intimidad. Ellos, cómplices como siempre, se entendían a la perfección en la cocina. Ni siquiera necesitaban de palabras para saber lo que debía hacer cada uno. De repente se encontró preguntándose desde cuando era así entre ellos o si siempre había sido así. No podía ser esto último, seguro que, aunque fuera muy al inicio de su relación, hubo un tiempo en el que Sora y Yamato necesitaban hablar para comunicarse. Despejó sus divagaciones y se reincorporó al ver que salían. Yamato con los aperitivos y Sora con el té.

―Nos están agasajando, eso significa que nos van a pedir algo ―murmuró al chico que tenía al lado.

Takeru sonrió despreocupadamente a su amigo.

―A mí siempre me agasajan cuando vengo y normalmente soy yo el que les pide favores.

―Favorito ―escupió, para acto seguido sonreír a sus amigos.

No esperó ningún tipo de permiso para probar los aperitivos, de modo que, aunque su mente se perdiera en divagaciones, quizá inconscientemente sí que se sentía realmente cómodo en este lugar.

―¿Y a qué viene este dispendio hermano?

Yamato, ya sentado frente a ellos, esperó a que Sora terminará de servir el té. Una vez los dos juntos, se concentraron en sus invitados.

―Os hemos llamado para pediros un favor.

―Te lo dije ―codeó Taichi a Takeru. Apenas se le entendió, pues tenía la boca llena. Takeru en ningún instante mostró preocupación alguna. En tal caso sería lo contrario, resultaba emocionante saber que su hermano necesitaba algo de él.

Sora prosiguió, pues sin palabras otra vez, o tal vez había habido un acuerdo previo, pero era la designada de llevar el peso de la conversación.

―Nos gustaría que fueran nuestros testigos ―se recreó un instante en el gesto de confusión de esos dos chicos. Aquellos que eran como sus hermanos, uno de sangre a través de su novio. Aunque ella siempre pensó que sentiría lo mismo hacia Takeru aunque no fuera familia de Yamato, y el hermano elegido a lo largo de la vida, Taichi. Una sonrisa cómplice hacia Yamato y prosiguió―. Los testigos de nuestro matrimonio.

Entre un emocionado suspiro, Takeru contuvo las ganas de abalanzarse hacia la pareja. No se reprimió el estrechar el brazo a su hermano que se lo agradeció con una vergonzosa mueca. Al contrario que su amigo, la expresión de Taichi era de consternación.

―¿Os vais a casar?, ¿para qué?

Tras la sorpresa inicial por semejante reacción, Sora resopló, dando un sorbo a su té.

―Contén tu emoción Taichi.

Ante la mirada de reproche de ambos, la de Yamato más de demencia que de reproche, Taichi trató de explicarse.

―No me malinterpretéis, es solo que, ¿es estrictamente necesario?, ¿no están las cosas así bien? ―empezó a juguetear con una galletita sobre la mesa, absorto― Todas las parejas que se casan cambian y dejan de tener tiempo para sus amigos. "¡Yamato!, ¿tomamos algo esta noche?, los siento tío, pero mi mujer no me ha dado asignación hoy". "¡Sora!, ¿vamos a ver el partido? Lo siento Taichi, pero no he pedido permiso a mi esposo"... y por no hablar del rollo de cambiar de apellido. Será un caos.

Al terminar su pequeño teatrillo se sintió un poco avergonzado por acaparar todas las miradas. Tras unos segundos en silencio solo roto por la risa contenida de Takeru, Yamato bufó.

―¡Yo no hablo así!, ¡y manejo mi propio dinero!

―¡Y yo no necesito el permiso de Yamato para ir a ver ningún partido!

―Por no hablar que no nos has llamado por el apellido nunca en tu vida. Así que no sé en qué te afecta todo esto a ti ―Yamato cruzó los brazos descontento.

Taichi, en cambio, estiró los brazos de manera distendida. Esbozó una media sonrisa infantil. Sus recuerdos le acababan de llevar a ese estado. Señaló a Sora.

―Ella tuvo un tiempo que me obligó a llamarla por el apellido ―la aludida hizo un gesto de incredulidad. Takeru miraba a un lado y a otro como si de un interesante partido se tratara. La molestia de Yamato se había transformado en curiosidad. Taichi agrandó su sonrisa―. Fue cuando entraste en el equipo de futbol, ¿no te acuerdas?

Aunque no le fue difícil rebuscar entre esos recuerdos, Sora los sintió demasiado lejanos, como si pertenecieran a otra vida. Finalmente asintió, compartiendo la sonrisa, regresando también a la infancia.

―No quería que el resto de los chicos me trataran bien solo por ser amiga de Taichi. Quería ganarme un puesto en el equipo por mí misma.

Conforme y sin nada que agregar, Takeru aprovechó para comer. Su hermano en cambio se mostró reflexivo, quizá estaba adentrándose también en esa niñez que se veía más distante de lo que realmente estaba.

―Ahora que lo dices, Sora también me pidió que la llamara por su apellido en primer año de secundaria.

Sora tragó nerviosa. Esa reacción despertó el interés tanto de Takeru como de Taichi. Sora resopló, sabedora de que tendría que dar una explicación. No importaban los años que hubieran pasado, era vergonzoso. De repente volvía a sentir como en aquellos días.

―Fue por las chicas ―enrojeció apurada. Los tres chicos encontraban el momento de lo más divertido, incluso Yamato que en verdad nunca le llegó a preguntar por este suceso―. Ya saben que Yamato era popular con las chicas y yo no quería que me preguntaran por él constantemente.

Consideró que la respuesta era suficiente.

―Es decir, que ser tu amigo era una molestia para ti.

Taichi y Takeru tomaron una galletita y se la metieron a la boca simultáneamente sin perder de vista a la pareja. El leve rubor de Sora ya había desaparecido, la adulta ya estaba de regreso. Negaba, mirando a su novio.

―Tampoco es que me hiciera mucho caso ―explicó―. Solo me llamó una vez por el apellido, o lo intentó.

El que empezaba a enrojecer ahora era Yamato. Takeru rio.

―¿Qué hiciste hermano?

Yamato desvió la vista. Se rascó la nuca en un tic nervioso. Ante su mutismo, Sora siguió hablando.

―No lo sé exactamente, solo sé que me llamó Tanuki delante de todas las chicas del club de tenis.

Takeru se llevó la mano a la frente, imaginando la vergonzosa situación. Seguramente en aquel momento el rostro de Yamato enrojeció tanto como lo estaba ahora.

―¡Hermano!

―¡Por eso las veteranas de tenis te llamaron Tanuki durante todo el año! ―exclamó Taichi. Sora asintió, como si sintiera una especie de liberación aunque la realidad era que nunca había pensado en esto hasta ahora.

―Hermano, ¿te pusiste nervioso al ver a mi hermana en traje de tenis? ―rio Takeru. Yamato tan solo apretó la mandíbula, sin variar su posición.

―Eso fue en primer año ―Taichi tiró una galleta al aire y la atrapó. Lo enfocó―. ¿Cuándo te empezó a gustar Sora?

Yamato lo miró furtivamente, no esperaba que Sora le acariciara el brazo, siguiéndole el juego a su amigo.

―Sí Yamato, ¿cuándo te empecé a gustar?

Yamato le ofreció una mirada suplicante que Sora encontró de lo más divertida.

―Que pocos reflejos tienes para estas cosas hermano ―negó Takeru―. Lo que tienes que contestar es: "me gustaste desde el primer momento en que te vi, amor mío".

Ninguno de los dos reparó en las palabras de Takeru. Ahora sí, se estaban comunicando con su silencio. Yamato, honesto como era, ni podía recordar cuando fue la primera vez que la vio, ni podía especificar cuando le empezó a gustar. Sin embargo, estaba bien así porque así sentía que había formado parte de su vida siempre. La eternidad no solo la otorgaba el no tener fin, también el no tener principio.

Viéndolos así, Taichi sonrió, ya no desde la niñez, ni tampoco desde una provocación. Era orgullo y felicidad lo que expresaba.

―Parece que de verdad todo va a seguir igual.

La pareja regresó de su ensimismamiento. Sora sonrió enternecida.

―Claro que sí. Seguiremos siendo los mismos, tan solo compartiremos apellido y llevaremos un anillo a juego ―buscó de nuevo a Yamato.

Él entendió de inmediato la ilusión que le haría compartir una alianza. No obstante, quizá para vengarse por el apuro que le había hecho pasar, o porque de verdad estaba inmerso en sus años de adolescencia, no fue cómplice de su entusiasmo.

―No pensé que quisieras llevar un anillo. Como nunca te ponías el que nos hicimos en último año.

―No me acordaba de ese anillo. Creo que lo perdí ―dijo como si nada, probando al fin los aperitivos.

No sintió la mirada de Yamato de inmediato, por eso su tono le sorprendió.

―¿Perdiste?, creí que no lo llevabas por lo del tenis y eso.

―En último año no jugaba al tenis.

Sora no estaba siendo consciente de la gravedad de la situación. Más que nada porque solo era grave por el lado de Yamato, al parecer.

―Razón de más para no haberlo perdido. Y encima lo dices tan alegremente…

―No me siento orgullosa pero tampoco es algo que considere tan trascendental. Igual está en casa de mis padres, no sé.

Obviamente, después de ese momento de absoluta complicidad sin palabras, esta desavenencia por algo tan simple era cuanto menos inesperada.

―¿Están discutiendo? ―preguntó Taichi.

―Sí, pero es como una nana cálida que envuelve tu corazón ―teatralizó Takeru, admirando todavía más a aquellas dos personas.

Taichi se alejó de él por su recargada apreciación. Observó a la pareja siendo consciente de que sí, Yamato y Sora todavía necesitaban hablar para según qué cosas. El conocimiento de ambos sobre el otro todavía no llegaba a vínculo cósmico. Quizá un poco decepcionado por ello, encogió los hombros.

―Igual al final no hay boda.

La conversación se detuvo al instante. Yamato había pasado su intensa mirada a Taichi.

―Por supuesto que va a haber boda, aunque no es seguro que haya alianzas ―dijo esto último observando de reojo la reacción de Sora. Contuvo la risa por su adorable mohín. Regresando a un rictus serio, señaló a Taichi― ¡Y ya está bien de poner pegas!, ¡si no quieres ser mi testigo se lo pediré a Jou!

Todos se inclinaron hacia Yamato sobresaltados, incluida Sora.

―¿Jou?, ¿nuestro Jou? ―preguntó Taichi indignado.

―¿Por qué él hermano? ―preguntó Takeru curioso.

―Sí, ¿por qué él? ―repitió Sora extrañada.

Tras un breve silencio para crear más expectativa, Yamato alzó el dedo.

―Porque Jou Kido viene de una reconocida familia de médicos que se remonta a la era edo. Su inkan dará prestigio a mi certificado matrimonial.

Con total indignación, la reacción de Taichi no se hizo esperar. Yamato compartió una mirada con Sora, que esta entendió de inmediato. Taichi ya estaba de pie, con su inkan en mano.

―¡Yo os daré mucho más prestigio!, ¡soy un aclamado diplomático, futuro embajador!

―Nadie te tomará en serio mientras no te cortes ese pelo ―murmuró Takeru. Yamato asintió a sus palabras.

Y tras trastabillar por esa patada fallida hacia Takeru, Taichi volvió a su asiento con una expresión de seriedad absoluta.

―Sacad esos papeles.

Con más parsimonia, pero Takeru también había buscado su inkan y ya lo tenía preparado. Agradecida por la disposición, pero Sora negó.

―No hemos recogido aún los papeles. Queremos firmar el día de la ceremonia.

A juzgar por sus rostros esta nueva información era totalmente inesperada.

―¿Habrá ceremonia? ―cuestionó Takeru perplejo.

―Claro ―asintió Yamato como si fuera obvio.

―¿Te vestirás de sexy novia occidental?

Taichi se llevó una patada por debajo de la mesa. El culpable tuvo un pequeño ataque de tos. Sora le ofreció agua para calmarlo y enfocó a su amigo que aún hacía muecas de dolor.

―De recatada novia japonesa.

Pero inesperadamente para Sora, la ilusión se apreció en los rostros de los testigos.

―Kawaii ―dijeron prácticamente al unísono.

Apartó la mirada al sentir que empezaba a sonrojarse, a su lado, Yamato ya recuperado, los volvió a señalar amenazantemente.

―Seguid así y no os invito.

―No puedes hacer eso, somos tus testigos ―dijo Taichi jactándose.

―Y aún no hemos firmado ―le acompañó Takeru mostrando su inkan al aire.

Yamato negó, satisfecho, sonrió a Sora mientras le daba un sorbo al té.

…

Trató de concentrarse en el chorro de té que llenaba su taza. Producía esa clase de sonidos a los que nunca se prestaba una atención consciente, pero quedaban grabados en la subconsciencia, unido a sensaciones, aromas y agradables recuerdos. No obstante, esta vez Sora fue incapaz de disfrutar con ese sonido, con esa presencia. Bufó.

―Papá, ¿puedes dejar eso y venir? Hemos venido a deciros algo importante.

La madre de Sora miró a su esposo con una mueca de sorpresa. Se llenó su taza y aguardó a que su marido se sentará a su lado. Solo al ver a sus padres y a su novio, los tres juntos alrededor del kotatsu, Sora sintió un poco de tranquilidad. Solo un poco.

―Perdona, es que no sé donde he podido dejar ese libro ―Haruhiko se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensativo. A pesar de que ya estaba sentado, su mente seguía entre sus extraños libros.

―Luego te ayudo a buscarlo ―se ofreció Toshiko―. Escuchemos ahora a nuestra hija.

El hombre, cuya mirada seguía perdiéndose entre los libros, como si a esa distancia aún pudiera distinguir sus cubiertas, pareció volver en sí tras el leve toque en su brazo de su esposa. Asintió, concentrándose al fin en sus invitados.

―Por supuesto.

Si ante sus testigos Yamato había decidido ser el perfil bajo, ante los padres de Sora su perfil iba a ser inexistente, o por lo menos esa era su intención. Claro que al no escuchar ni un sonido por parte de Sora en los siguientes segundos empezó a albergar inquietud. La miró no muy descaradamente y le cautivó ver su rostro. Observaba a sus padres totalmente maravillada. En momentos así era consciente de cuanto admiraba esa relación que existía entre ellos. Y en momentos así Yamato también se preguntaba si él estaría a la altura de lo que Sora esperaba que fuera un matrimonio. Por suerte, esos pensamientos solían ser ligeros y pasajeros. Normalmente él se sentía la mejor persona para Sora y la que le daría el matrimonio que ella deseaba. No podría haber construido la relación que ambos compartían si albergará otra clase de sentimientos.

Con esa confianza en sí mismo renovada, tocó ligeramente su mano, por debajo del kotatsu, Sora respondió de inmediato, dejándola sobre la mesa. No necesitó mirarlo, su atención estaba puesta únicamente en sus padres.

―Mamá, papá, hemos venido para anunciaros algo importante ―se sintió intimidada por la atenta mirada de sus progenitores. Sorbió un poco de té y Toshiko la imitó. Ambas dejaron las tazas prácticamente a la vez―. Yamato y yo vamos a contraer matrimonio.

Yamato, que tamborileaba los dedos contra su muslo en un intento de aplacar sus nervios, mantuvo la mirada en los señores Takenouchi. La expresión de ellos apenas había cambiado. Toshiko había dibujado una leve sonrisa. Se dirigió a Yamato e inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

―Cuida de nuestra hija, por favor.

Tragó saliva con nerviosismo y aunque lo había ensayado mentalmente, las palabras se resistieron a salir, pero finalmente lo logró.

―Así lo haré madre.

Se sintió extrañamente feliz al dirigirse a ella de esa forma por primera vez. Ahora su mirada recayó en Haruhiko, cuya expresión afable casi nunca variaba. Inclinó la cabeza.

―Chico.

―Padre ―correspondió Yamato.

Aunque esta vez las palabras fluyeron de forma más natural, el sabor que le dejaron no fue tan placentero. Tampoco era amargo, simplemente era indefinible. Sintiendo que ya había pasado lo peor, buscó a Sora, que esbozaba una radiante sonrisa.

Otro sorbo de té por parte de Toshiko.

―¿Y ya estás mejor de tu resfriado? Cuando Sora me llamó tan apurada para pedirme la receta del caldo me preocupé un poco.

Yamato sacudió la cabeza por inercia.

―Ya conoce a Sora, se preocupa en exceso.

―Es lo normal, a nadie nos gusta ver a un ser querido enfermo.

La sonrisa en Sora tardó en desaparecer, no lo hizo hasta que fue consciente de que la conversación empezaba a alargarse. Es decir, que se estaba hablando de un tema completamente diferente al de la noticia que acababan de dar.

―¿Y eso es todo?

Yamato miró a Sora sin entender de primeras lo que sucedía. Toshiko lo imitó.

―¿Cómo?

Sora hizo un aspaviento con los brazos, como si se tratara de algo evidente.

―Que acabo de decirte que me voy a casar y tú te pones a hablar de resfriados con Yamato, que me parece bien que te preocupes por él y esas cosas, pero no sé, esperaba algo más, más, más… ―calló, sintiendo que empezaba a entrar en un callejón sin salida. Sorbió de un trago el té que le ofreció Yamato.

―Creo que piensa que nuestra reacción ha sido un poco fría ―dijo Haruhiko, como si analizara su comportamiento.

Yamato no quiso decir nada, sintiéndose algo culpable por no haberlo entendido antes y haber consentido el cambio de conversación. Toshiko amplió su sonrisa, haciendo amago de tomar la mano de su hija. Al darse cuenta de ello, esta se la ofreció.

―Perdonad hijos. Por supuesto que me alegro y os deseo toda la felicidad.

Sora, deseosa de emocionarse por las palabras de su madre, volvió a sentirse confusa por la tibieza de estas. De hecho ya parecía haber finalizado su discurso. Haruhiko por su parte ya se levantaba y volvía a rebuscar entre sus libros, Toshiko tuvo la delicadeza de permanecer en el kotatsu.

―¿Y ninguna pregunta, ni nada?

Sora creía enloquecer. No ayudaba el mutismo de Yamato. Toshiko por su parte, rellenó la taza de té. Esta vez ni el subconsciente se percató del sonido. La maestra rio sin sonido alguno y casi sin mueca, es decir, de la forma elegante y sobria que reía una maestra.

―Aunque te cueste creerlo tus padres no son del periodo Showa. Sé que sois como un matrimonio a todos los efectos desde hace mucho tiempo.

A pesar de su indignación, el comentario hizo sonrojar a Sora. También a Yamato, que bajó la cabeza con sumisión.

―Sería bastante raro lo contrario ―apostilló Haruhiko, sin despegar la vista de uno de sus libros.

―Lo que quiero decir es que como todo va a seguir igual pues no es algo que me haya impactado, pero de verdad que me hace muy feliz que al fin legalicéis vuestra relación.

―Otra cosa sería si la intención de cambiar vuestro estado civil es porque viene un bebé ―volvió a apuntar Haruhiko.

Sora, ya completamente roja, estalló.

―¡O estás con los libros o estás con tu hija!, ¡no puedes estar en los dos lugares!

Manteniendo en todo momento la tranquilidad, el hombre cerró su libro y regresó al kotatsu. La que ahora empezaba a albergar una creciente emoción era Toshiko.

―¿Es eso?, ¿planeáis formar una familia?

Por unos segundos Yamato levantó el rostro, tragó y lo volvió a esconder. Por su parte, el rostro de Sora había ido cambiando a blanco conforme la hermosa mirada de su madre se había posado en ella.

―Sí, bueno… ―carraspeó y se concentró―. Queremos, algún día, pero de momento solo seremos nosotros dos.

Como si supiera que esperaba su confirmación, Yamato volvió a alzar la cabeza y asintió. Era casi imperceptible, pero tanto Yamato como Sora notaron esa leve decepción que sintió Toshiko.

Prosiguió la merienda en un silencio roto por tosidos y sorbos de té. Sora estaba decepcionada pero tampoco quería mostrarlo abiertamente. En teoría sus padres se habían comportado de la forma correcta que cabía esperar de tal noticia. Siempre había apreciado que no se inmiscuyesen demasiado en las decisiones de su vida. No obstante, no podía evitar sentirse un poco huérfana, añorando algo de efusividad, alegría e incluso exageración.

―Intentad hacer la lista cuanto antes, por favor ―dijo, tratando de ser lo más práctica posible.

No esperaba la perplejidad de su madre.

―¿Lista?

Esa reacción llenó de incredulidad a Sora. Aunque hubiera tenido una preadolescencia rebelde, hacía muchos años que entendía lo que significaba ser hija única de una maestra con ie moto. ¿Acaso su madre no era consciente de ello?, ¿todavía la veía como la rebelde, desafiante que renegaba del mundo de su madre? Se empezó a enfadar.

―Aunque no lo creas, soy consciente de vuestros compromisos sociales. Y tendrán cabida en nuestra ceremonia dentro de lo razonable, claro. A no ser que te avergüences de tu hija sin ie moto ―no pudo resistirse a añadir esto último, mientras se cruzaba de brazos en señal de indignación.

Se arrepintió en cuanto vio el rostro de apuro de su prometido. Sin embargo, cuando enfocó a sus padres para excusarse, no fue capaz de leer en sus expresiones, sobre todo en la de su madre. Perdiendo la compostura de una manera que tan solo sus allegados notarían, y para su desgracia aquellas tres personas que le acompañaban eran sus allegados, Toshiko reaccionó.

―¿Va a haber ceremonia? ―Sora asintió―, ¿en un templo?, ¿llevando un shiromoku?

―Sí, claro ―asintió a todo Sora, empezaba a sentirse aturdida.

Y ya sin hacer esfuerzos por contener su emoción, Toshiko tomó de la mano a su impertérrito esposo.

―¡Querido, que nuestra hija se casa!

Tras frotarse la cara creyendo que estaba presa de una ilusión, Sora volvió a enfocar a sus padres. Viendo la expresión de irrealidad de su hija, Toshiko se explicó.

―Entiende que como siempre has hecho las cosas a tu manera, daba por hecho que una mañana firmarías el certificado matrimonial y ya está, nunca creí que quisieras hacer una ceremonia, ¡y encima tradicional!

Yamato prefería seguir callado.

―Habrá que empezar a mirar templos y fechas ―dijo Haruhiko, pareciendo al fin un poco interesado en el tema.

Y antes de ser consciente de la situación, una alarma resonó en su cabeza y era la de evitar que sus ahora sí, ilusionados padres, se apropiaran por completo de su boda.

―¡Veinticuatro de Diciembre!, la fecha está fija.

―Pero Sora…

Con un gesto determinante, calló a su madre.

―No se toca. Es inamovible, invariable, imperturbable… ¿papá?

―Inalterable.

―Inalterable y todos los demás sinónimos que quieras buscar. Es mi última palabra.

Un poco más tranquila, dio otro sorbo a su té. Bajo el kotatsu y ante sus padres ya perdidos entre templos e invitados, Yamato apretó su mano y Sora le otorgó una sonrisa.

…

Con una sonrisa contenida, Sora acarició su mano para calmarlo. Yamato la enfocó los instantes que duró el roce, pero no permitió que le trasmitiera nada de lo que pretendía, volvió a concentrarse en su padre. Tras revolverse en la silla, finalmente se levantó. Sora suspiró entre derrotada y divertida.

―De verás, no es necesario esto, deja que te ayude.

―¡Ni hablar!, sois mis invitados.

Pese a las palabras de su padre, Yamato era incapaz de sentirse invitado en la casa donde había crecido. En la cocina donde tantas veces había cocinado para él. Buscó ayuda en Sora, pero no la encontró. Yamato regresó a su lado. Quizá porque no era su padre, ni su cocina, ella podía entender mejor que él que Hiroaki se estaba esforzándose por ellos, que era importante para él.

―Además, Gabumon me ayudó con la cena ―dijo Hiroaki, abriendo la nevera. Dejó varias cervezas sobre la mesa.

―¿Gabumon? ―preguntó sin voz Yamato a Sora. Esta no pareció tan sorprendida.

―Supongo que es importante para él cuidar de tu padre ―fue su respuesta, mientras manoseaba el botellín.

Como si esa acción estuviera fuera de contexto, Hiroaki, apresuró a abrir un armario y sacar un vaso. Lo depositó frente a Sora y regresó al guiso.

―Gracias ―dijo Sora algo cohibida.

―No era necesario oyaji. Sora siempre bebe a morro en casa.

―¡Yamato! ―recriminó avergonzada.

―No uses vaso para impresionar a mi padre ―siguió su burla, que acabó con un violento ataque de tos.

―Karma ―Sora se levantó de inmediato, con el vaso vacío que Hiroaki le había ofrecido en la mano. Lo llenó de agua y se lo dio―. Haz gárgaras.

Yamato obedeció dócilmente, acercándose al fregadero.

―No suena bien esa tos.

―Tuvo fiebre hace unos días, pero insiste en que está bien.

―No seas terco hijo y deja que te cuiden.

Ralentizó las gárgaras, pues no le apetecía participar en una conversación en la que su padre y su novia parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para exagerar hasta nivel de enfermedad terminal un pequeño catarro. Que siguieran hablando como si él no estuviera, lo prefería así.

Al terminar se limitó a sonreír socarronamente y hacer un gesto con el brazo.

―¿No te lo dijo Gabumon?, ¡ahora tengo anticuerpos específicos!

Hiroaki hizo una mueca de confusión. Cuando buscó respuesta en Sora esta se limitó a sonreír y negar, entendiendo que era una broma entre ellos. Retiró el guiso del fuego y lo acercó a la mesa. Sora tomó asiento. Ya restablecido, Yamato la siguió.

―Anticuerpos aparte, no solo es importante en un matrimonio cuidar a la otra persona, también hay que saber dejarse cuidar.

Detuvo la acción de llenar los cuencos al ser consciente de la impactante mirada de los jóvenes sobre él. Rio, siguiendo su labor.

―¿Es que un divorciado no puede dar consejos sobre matrimonio?, precisamente por eso, por nuestro fracaso sabemos cómo debe ser un matrimonio realmente.

No obstante, las miradas prosiguieron y el hombre empezó a extrañarse. Yamato y Sora intercambiaron unas palabras de asombro y finalmente Yamato encaró a su padre.

―¿Quién te lo dijo?

―¿Qué?

―Lo del matrimonio ―Yamato no dio lugar a ningún tipo de divagación―. Se supone que esta cena era para comunicártelo.

Solo entonces fue consciente Hiroaki de la situación. Realmente, nunca creyó que fuera un secreto. Cuando Gabumon le dijo que preparase una cena rica para Sora y Yamato porque se habían comprometido en ningún momento le dio la impresión de que fuera un secreto. Calló por lealtad al compañero de su hijo.

―Ya me parecía extraña esta cena ―expresó Yamato sus propias deducciones―, Gabumon te lo dijo.

Sin poderlo negar, pero tampoco queriendo hacer más leña del árbol caído, Hiroaki pronto le encontró el lado positivo.

―Bueno hijo, me alegra que quisieran decírmelo los dos en persona ―sonrió, terminando de servir―. Y gracias a la metedura de pata de Gabumon tomé una noche libre y os he preparado la cena, ¿hacía cuanto que no comías mis platos?

Yamato observó ese guiso con nostalgia, lo probó y sonrió. La respuesta no salió de sus labios. Sora, enternecida por la escena, lo imitó.

―Muy rico señor… ―calló y lo miró. Hiroaki también había detenido sus movimientos para concentrarse en ella. Quiso buscar aliento en Yamato, pero realmente no lo necesitó. Las palabras salieron solas―. Está muy rico, padre.

El hombre tomó una cucharada para que la sonrisa que se le había dibujado pasara un poco desapercibida. Sora aprovechó ese momento para observar a Yamato que tenía una mueca extraña. Sin embargo, no pudo llegar a saber exactamente lo que estaba pensando porque Hiroaki dejó la cuchara contra la mesa, reclamando la atención.

―¿Te parezco raro si pido que me lo digas otra vez?

Por la inesperada de la petición y no porque no quisiera hacerlo, fue la razón por la que Sora quedó sin palabras. Yamato dejó también la cuchara con un golpe mayor.

―A mí sí me pareces raro ―se dirigió a Sora―. Puedes decirle oyaji, si quieres.

Esta se revolvió notablemente avergonzada. Ante todo, siempre había sido respetuosa, educada y estrictamente correcta ante el padre de su novio.

―No voy a llamarle así.

―Es culpa mía ―volvió a acaparar la atención Hiroaki―. No estoy acostumbrado a que una chica tan linda me diga "padre".

―Deja de hablar, cada vez das más escalofríos ―recriminó Yamato.

―Me hubiera gustado tener una niña. La habría llamado Kaguya, como la princesa del cuento.

Yamato resopló rendido. Buscó complicidad en Sora que empezaba a sentirse más relajada. En realidad, aunque siempre tuviera esa auto impuesta responsabilidad de actuar de la forma más cortés posible con Hiroaki, al mismo tiempo lograba sentirse muy cómoda e integrada en su presencia. Era como si hubiera pertenecido a su familia desde mucho antes de que pudiera llamarle padre oficialmente.

―Aunque posiblemente no habría vivido conmigo. Quizá, me resultara extraño incluso que me llamará padre.

El tono de Hiroaki había perdido su dinamismo, su mirada estaba ausente. A Sora le recorrió un escalofrío de inseguridad que le hizo sentirse como una intrusa. Dejó de comer, miró a Yamato que más despacio, sin ganas de hecho, seguía comiendo quizá para no dejarse llevar por la lejanía de su padre. De repente se atragantó, Sora hizo amago de ayudarle, pero este negó. Tosió en varias ocasiones y finalmente aceptó el vaso que le tendía Sora. Se encontró entonces con la atenta mirada de Hiroaki sobre ella. Su cansado rostro dibujaba una media sonrisa. Sora tragó. No estaba segura si enrojeció de verás, pero sus mejillas así lo sintieron.

―Cuida de mi hijo, Sora-chan.

Hiroaki había regresado a la realidad. A la realidad sin fantasmas donde ella se sentía cómoda a su lado y estaba bien que lo llamara padre.

―Sí padre.

Yamato, ya recuperado, retomó el guiso sabiéndole más a futuro que a nostalgia, mientras Sora, sorbía la cerveza directamente del botellín.

…

Terminaba de llenar los vasos de vino cuando Natsuko llegó. Ella se disculpó aceleradamente, pues le había sido imposible obviar un trabajo de última hora. Ni Yamato, ni Sora, ni Takeru le dieron una real importancia. Este último, de hecho, estaba incluso satisfecho.

―No te preocupes mamá. Ya cociné yo.

Natsuko esbozó una nerviosa sonrisa. Se encontró con una parecida en el rostro de su hijo mayor mientras se sentaba a su lado. Ambos sabían que Takeru no contaba entre sus habilidades con el don de la cocina. Sora, junto al chef casual y frente a Natsuko y su novio, se contuvo, dándole un voto de confianza.

Mientras Takeru servía el curri (algo no muy elaborado, lo que agradecieron sus comensales), sonreía con diversión.

―Mamá, esta cena es para decirte algo.

Se quejó sobreactuado por la patada por debajo de la mesa. Yamato lo miraba furioso, Sora tan solo se mordió el labio y negó revolviendo el pelo de su hermanito putativo. Natsuko, sin entender del todo que estaba sucediendo, intercaló miradas de estupefacción entre los tres.

Yamato carraspeó, porque sin hablarlo o no, quizá lo hubiera decidido en ese mismo instante, pero estaba dispuesto a llevar las riendas de esta conversación. Solo cuando estuvo seguro de que captó todas las atenciones, especialmente la de su madre, continuó.

―Mamá, Sora, yo y mi pequeño hermano troll queremos comunicarte que nos vamos a casar.

Natsuko no reaccionó de inmediato. Seguía mirando a su hijo como si aún no hubiera terminado su exposición. Este, notablemente nervioso, fue incapaz de mantenerle la mirada. La desvió hacia las personas que tenía enfrente. La expresión de Sora como siempre le trasmitió calma y la de Takeru un poco más de incertidumbre. Su sonrisa se volvió socarrona.

―Yo no mamá, ellos ―los señaló. Natsuko observó sus gestos como si fuera la señal para volver en sí.

―Disculpad ―musitó, levantándose.

Los nervios de Yamato empezaron a causarle preocupación. Sora no pudo inspirarle esta vez pues también estaba desconcertada por la reacción de Natsuko. Takeru, en cambio, empezó a cenar.

―Puedes llorar aquí, mamá. No pasa nada.

―Takeru ―recriminó ella, con la voz tomada.

Tras suspirar y limpiarse con los dedos esa humedad que había aparecido debajo de sus ojos, se volteó a sus invitados. Recayó en Yamato que no estaba seguro de cómo debía sentirse. Por sobre todo estaba impactado por ver el rostro de su madre cuando regresó a su lado. Sus ojos humedecidos, su radiante sonrisa. Miró su mano cuando se posó delicadamente en su brazo.

―Enhorabuena Yamato.

Él, incapaz de articular palabra, gimió. Entonces Natsuko se concentró en Sora estirando las manos por encima de la mesa. Sora las agarró de inmediato.

―Enhorabuena Sora.

―Gracias madre.

Yamato agitó la cabeza, como tratando de regresar al mundo, al escuchar la risa de su madre. Natsuko soltó momentáneamente las manos de Sora para volver a limpiarse las lágrimas. Fue lentamente consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, de que su novia estaba llamando "madre" a su madre. Durante muchos años ni pensó en algo semejante, sin embargo, ahora que estaba sucediendo lo sentía correcto. Se sentía bien.

―¿Y cómo será la ceremonia?

Por lo visto, durante su trance, el momento emotivo entre las chicas e incluso su hermano ya había transcurrido. Ahora su madre lo que expresaba era emoción, igual que Sora.

―Tradicional.

La mujer apretó más las manos de su próxima hija, al igual que sus ojos celestes se abrían con entusiasmo.

―¿Diseñarás tus propios kimonos? Necesitarás tres, el shiromoku para el rito en el templo, otro para la recepción formal y otro para la fiesta más íntima con tus amigos, ¿no?

―Era la idea, pero no sé si podré llevarlo a cabo. Si gasto todo el presupuesto en hacer el shiromoku que deseo, probablemente los otros kimonos deban ser más sencillos o incluso alguno que ya tenga.

―¡Imposible!

Natsuko soltó las manos de Sora escandalizada. Takeru dejó de comer para mirarla atónito, pero al mismo tiempo divertido. Sora quedó perpleja y Yamato seguía sin saber cómo habían sucedido las cosas tan rápido.

―Es tu boda, debes poder llevar los kimonos que siempre has soñado para este día. Permíteme ayudarte.

―Oh no… ―apresuró Sora, entendiendo de inmediato a qué se refería.

―Sí mamá ―esa pequeña pausa fue la balsa que Yamato necesitaba para poder intervenir―, Sora y yo acordamos que tendríamos la boda que pudiéramos pagar, ni más ni menos.

Lo dijo con convencimiento, buscando la ratificación a sus palabras por parte de Sora. Le preocupó verla con una expresión de culpabilidad. Tragó temeroso.

―En realidad ―empezó ella tímidamente― no te lo quisieron decir porque saben cómo eres, pero mis padres se han empeñado en pagar los gastos del templo ―cerró los ojos al terminar. Takeru sonrió, mirando la reacción de su hermano.

Negaba intentando parecer sobrio, pero no consiguiéndolo en absoluto.

―Ni hablar, no lo voy a consentir.

La sensación de culpabilidad de Sora se disipó. Le irritaba que Yamato fuera tan cortante para ciertos asuntos, más cuando sabía lo tercos que podían ser sus padres con ciertos asuntos (hija única).

―Pues entonces habla tú con ellos que ahora también son tus padres ―dijo, cruzándose de brazos. La risa de Takeru ya fue sonora.

Derrotado sin haber llegado tan siquiera a pelear, Yamato torció la cara en gesto de fastidio.

―Hermano, ¡cómo eres!, si papá va a pagar la recepción.

―¿Qué?

Sora buscó rápidamente el rostro de su novio, que contenía su furia apretando la mandíbula. Cuando logró relajar la tensión enfocó a Sora. Acto seguido se cruzó de brazos imitándola.

―Si no estás de acuerdo habla tú con él, es tu padre ahora.

Pero antes de que Sora pudiera reaccionar, Natsuko volvió a acaparar la atención.

―¡No hay más que hablar!, te financiaré los kimonos.

―¡Ni hablar!

Yamato fue tan contundente que Natsuko se intimidó un poco. Aunque Yamato se arrepintió de su tono, sentía que el mensaje estaba claro, incluso Sora había quedado cohibida. Pero entonces, el único que comía, Takeru, señaló a su hermano.

―¿Por qué quieres privar a Sora de elaborar los kimonos con los que siempre soñó?, ¿por qué quieres privarla de su creatividad?, ¡que clase de esposo vas a ser!

―¡Takeru!

La recriminación fue al unísono por parte de las dos mujeres. Las miradas recayeron acto seguido en Yamato que aunque molesto por las intervenciones de su hermano, parecía reflexivo. Inspiró y tosió, pero antes de que nadie pudiera ofrecerle un vaso de agua, se puso en pie y se recuperó.

―Venderé la moto si hace falta.

―¡La moto!

Sora y Takeru reaccionaron a la vez. Se miraron y negaron horrorizados.

―No puedes hacerlo, es tu preciosa moto con motor no contaminante ―empezó Takeru.

―Y no ruidosa ―siguió Sora―. Se escucha hasta la más sigilosa mariposa cuando vas en ella.

―Parece que fue ayer cuando lo diseñó y no conseguía que durara ni veinte kilómetros ―Takeru hablaba envuelto en una artificial nostalgia.

―Pero no se rindió y para segundo año ya había conseguido un motor completamente funcional y autosuficiente ―el orgullo de Sora aunque algo exagerado no era nada artificial.

―Y ahora el pequeño motorcito de mi hermano mayor genio y astronauta es la base de las grandes naves espaciales eco que surcarán el universo y cambiarán el mundo.

Takeru se llevó la mano al corazón, Sora contagiada absolutamente por el pequeño teatrillo, asintió.

―Porque explorar el universo está bien, pero cuidar de tu mundo está mejor ―finalizó mirando a Yamato con un brillo especial. Fue obvio para todos que esas palabras habían salido alguna vez de la boca de este.

Con los brazos cruzados, tratando de mostrarse inalterable, aunque el rubor de sus mejillas lo delataran a pesar de que no hicieran juego con la tensión de su mandíbula, Yamato dio un par de vueltas como gato enjaulado y se sentó.

―Si no eres capaz ni de cuidar el lugar donde vives, ¿cómo cuidarás de una familia? ―murmuró, manteniendo todavía el semblante de incomodidad.

Sin reparar en el apuro de Yamato, (en realidad les parecía una simpática situación), Takeru y Sora intercambiaron algunas palabras más. Natsuko, en cambio, permanecía completamente expectante a la situación. Definitivamente era un mundo diferente al que ella había vivido y estaba acostumbrada. Su generación era la del humo y el ruido. La del progreso. La del presente. La del individualismo. La que olvidó cuidar de su alrededor y hasta de sí mismos.

Ya no podía volver atrás pero sí tratar de involucrarse en el futuro. Apoyó suavemente la mano sobre la de Yamato. Ilusionados por la acción, Takeru y Sora dejaron su charla.

―Déjame hacer esto por ti, por vosotros.

Sonó tan suplicante que Yamato no tuvo valor para negarse más. Supuso que al igual que para él era importante casarse con Sora, para sus padres, tanto los de ella como los de él, era importante sentir que aportaban algo a ese matrimonio. Empezó a comer en un intento de dar por concluido el tema. No le pasó desapercibido la sonrisa de felicidad que Natsuko le dedicó a Sora. Le causó gracia, ternura. Pero entonces, como si recordará algo importante, se puso seria e inclinó la cabeza formalmente hacia Sora.

―Cuida de mi hijo, por favor.

Sora asintió sin llegar a decir palabra, pues seguro la emoción le habría jugado una mala pasada. Yamato se sorprendió de primeras pues ni había sido consciente de que su madre no había efectuado ese ritual de formalidad y cortesía. En realidad, ni le habría sorprendido que no hubiera llegado a hacerlo. Aunque obviamente, prefirió que sí lo hiciera. Takeru apoyó la mejilla contra el hombro de Sora y suspiró.

―Ya lo hace madre.

Devolvió la risa a Natsuko y a Sora, que le revolvió el pelo de la nuca en una cariñosa regañina, Yamato negó, incapaz de intervenir en ese momento. Lo sentía tan perfecto admirándolo como espectador que no quería estropearlo. Sentía que así lo estaba disfrutando más. Takeru se reincorporó de nuevo, dedicando una provocativa sonrisa a Yamato.

―En fin, teniendo en cuenta que al final te va a salir todo gratis, no va a ser tan malo hacer una ceremonia, ¿verdad hermano?

Como si le hubieran devuelto a la realidad con una puñalada en su costado, Yamato tragó apurado. Al verlo, Sora se extrañó.

―¿De qué habla?

Takeru amplió su sonrisa, no dándole importancia.

―Nada, es que siempre que acosaba a mi hermano preguntándole cuando se iba a casar contigo me decía que solo los testigos se enterarían, que una mañana te traería el certificado de matrimonio y te diría: firma aquí ―contempló a su hermano henchido de orgullo―. Pero yo no creía que mi hermano fuera tan poco romántico. Sabía que me tomaba el pelo, ¿verdad hermano?

Yamato forzó una sonrisa, mientras jugueteaba con la comida. Sora, que lo observaba, se encontró con su mirada un instante antes de aderezar el curri con un poco de salsa.

…

Mientras el caldo hervía y Yamato tomaba un baño caliente, Sora había abierto su portafolios. En el regreso a casa no había parado de toser y aunque no quisiera darle importancia, Sora estaba preocupada de que estuviera teniendo una recaída.

Enseguida encontró la carpeta que Yamato llevaba en la mano cuando regresó a casa el día que acordaron su matrimonio. Entonces le pasó desapercibida, pero desde que Takeru había hecho ese comentario esa imagen había asaltado su mente de forma obsesiva. Cómo había deducido, dentro estaban los papeles del certificado matrimonial.

―No quiero caldo, Sora.

Yamato, que había olido el aroma del caldo desde el baño, entraba en la habitación con desgana. Dejó de secarse el pelo con la toalla al ver lo que Sora tenía entre sus manos. Apartó la mirada y Sora se acercó.

―Podemos firmarlo y ya está. De verdad no necesito nada más, por mí está bien.

Yamato sintió la calidez de la sinceridad de Sora. Sonrió por saberse afortunado mientras le quitaba los papeles y los dejaba en la mesita, junto a los diseños que había empezado a hacer la misma mañana que se prometieron.

―Por mí también estaba bien. De hecho, siempre creí que sería la única forma en la que nos casaríamos ―tomó el diseño del kimono nupcial y lo miró embriagado― hasta hace tres días. Antes de ver tu mirada brillar hablando de kimonos y fechas. Antes de darme cuenta de lo que significa esto para nuestras familias. Ahora no puedo volver atrás ―miró a Sora atentamente, entregándole su diseño― Ahora quiero verte vestida así, en un templo, rodeados de todas las personas que nos quieren, convirtiéndonos en familia.

Emocionada, Sora se abrazó a Yamato haciendo un esfuerzo para no derramar ninguna lágrima. Nunca había sido consciente de la ilusión que realmente le hacía compartir esto con Yamato. Nunca se lo había cuestionado. Era una de esas cosas que solo entendías cuando las vivías. Yamato la envolvió, ronroneando.

―¿Sabes que aún no hemos consumado nuestro compromiso?

Sintió la humedad del beso en su cuello y la de sus cabellos cuando apoyó la cabeza contra su clavícula. Notó un desbordante calor, desde su frente y por todo su cuerpo. Cuando lo separó de ella, temblaba ligeramente. Posó la mano en su frente, tomándole la temperatura.

―Creo que vuelves a tener fiebre.

―No… ―negó él con desesperación.

―Ponte el pijama y échate. Te traeré el caldo.

―No quiero caldos, quiero hacerte el amor ―reclamó con un mohín, mientras Sora le obligaba a sentar en el futón.

Se quedó mirando a la nada en una mueca de fastidio, mientras Sora sacaba el pijama del cajón y lo colocaba a su lado. Ni se inmutó, así que Sora empezó a colocárselo. Se revolvió.

―Puedo hacerlo.

Sora sonrió, terminando de pasar el jersey por su cabeza. Yamato se encargó de meter los brazos.

―Ya sé que puedes, pero me gusta que me dejes mimarte de vez en cuando ―le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de levantarse.

―Tú también eres un poco escurridiza ―Sora se detuvo por la inesperada acusación. Yamato, con el rostro enrojecido por la fiebre, le mantuvo la mirada―. No sueles dejarte mimar.

Sora no respondió, eso sí, mantuvo la sonrisa. Era cierto que ambos eran personas que se sentían más cómodas cuidando que dejándose cuidar. Por ello también eran personas que no solían reclamar cuidados ni atenciones. Entendía que si a ella le molestaba esa parte de su novio a él también le molestara su actitud. Sin embargo, no era la clase de cosas que solía saber afrontar.

―Voy a traerte el caldo.

Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, sintió la frente de Yamato contra sus piernas y los brazos alrededor de ellas inmovilizándola.

―Cuida de mí, Sora ―musitó, mientras aflojaba su agarre.

Sora quedó unos instantes paralizada dejando que las palabras hicieran su efecto. No tardó en sentir la ligereza en su corazón, el sentido a todo lo que le producía Yamato y lo que quería construir a su lado. Era esto realmente el amor. Ser familia.

Se volteó y se agachó para estar a su altura. Ni se había dado cuenta de cuando las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, no quería contenerlas tampoco. Era la sensación de sentirse libre. De poder ser ella misma. Lo besó.

―Y tú de mí, Yamato.

…

..

.

* * *

Sigo felizmente retirada. No escribo oficialmente. Pero o a veces (solo a veces) cumplo años y hago tonterías XD. Saluditos


End file.
